


Christmas in Skyhold

by white_tiger



Series: Horned love [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A Christmas piece that came to me while surfing the internet. Simra and Sera spark a war, Leliana and Selva mess with everyone in their own way.





	

Christmas in Skyhold.

It was the first Winter send after the elder one had been defeated and the entirety of Skyhold agreed on one thing, Simra was an baffling mix of a nightmare and an adorable puppy as she ran around the hold getting the place ready for the holiday. A noble had been thrown over the railing of lady Vivienne’s balcony after he had insulted the holiday in Simra’s hearing.

She had found a terrifying partner in crime, well terrifying for the hold at least as Sera had jumped at the chance to play. The first thing they managed to do was turn a simple day of making snow people for the kids and oddly the chargers into a snowball war, not a fight as the battle took up the area around the training rings and the tavern.

It had all started so peacefully, Krem had some how managed to drag the chargers (Even the ones still hung-over) out to play in the snow. After Dalish and Skinner started making snowmen shaped like elves, a tipsy bull told them to make him someone who could kick his ass. The result was a snow Shokrakar full scale, just as Dalish was leaning in to kiss skinner a snow ball hit her in the face.

When dalish looked to find the culprit, she saw rocky making a snowball and Dalish scowled unhappy that her kiss was interrupted. Skinner made her displeasure known by throwing one at the dwarf, hitting him in the ass so hard he fell over knocking grim into Krem who tripped and fell into the snow Shokrakar and that brought bull into the fight. Sitting on top of the railing of Vivienne’s balcony Simra and sera fell backwards laughing. 

“Right, that almost makes for magic being so creepy all the time! Where the shite did you even learn to do that?!” Sera Choked out as the pair laughed harder.

{Old fog warrior trick that Sata-Kas taught Simra in exchange for dalish sweet treats to woo a pretty barmaid!} Simra said laughing even harder as she watched the Iron bull literally thrown rocky into the air so the dwarf could hit the ones that were taking cover.

The war eventually became a match between the Val-Kos and the chargers, what finally ended it was Shokrakar somehow climbing on to the roof of the tavern and causing the snow to fall off and bury the chargers. 

Shokrakar and crew were named the winners and got treated to a round of drinks, After the first round in following with the Val-Kos tradition of a good fight they went to burn of the left-over heat. This resulted in Sata-Kas throwing Krem over her shoulder as she carried him of to their room, Bull laughed until Shokrakar grabbed him by the horns and dragged him off to their chamber.

________________________________________

While Simra and Sera were busy causing holiday havoc out in the open, two others were ghosting around skyhold to spread their own holiday cheer and chaos. The pair were hanging mistletoe in every archway they could find resulting in some hilarious kiss, Selva was just finishing a mistletoe when she spied some that had her grabbing Leliana by the collar and dragging her to the best view. 

Simra and Sera were walking in from the cold when Dorian called out to them as they passed under the door way.

“Simra, Sera You forgot something!” He called from his spot near the roaring fire by Varric who was staring gapping at the doorway.

{What is Sparkler talking abo.. oh.} Simra flushed so red that her marks stood out brightly as she looked up, Sera looked up at the same time and paled.

“What your kidding! I don’t want to die! Asaaranda will kill me if Ruffles doesn’t first!” Sera looked down right terrified, she opened her mouth to say something further only to have Simra’s lips on hers shutting her up.

The kiss only lasted a few heartbeats before Simra’s broke away still flushing and vanished in a fade step into the inquisitor’s tower, Sera for her part with standing there looking dumbfounded. Leliana and Selva watching from above were starting to worry that Simra had somehow broken the other elf, she suddenly cursed loudly as she rushed Varric and started shaking him be his collar.

“She slipped me tongue! The Puppy slipped me fucking tongue! Am I going to be killed?!” Sera yelled panicking, Varric looked about to say something when the door to the Inquisitor’s tower opened and Asaara stepped out.

{Sera, a word.} She called as she approached the group and by that time Selva and Leliana had snuck to table and joined the group without notice, because of how close they were they heard Sera whimper quietly.

“Y-Yes?” Sera said cringing, only to be patted on the shoulder as Asaara smirked at the elf.

{Next time something like that happens don’t be a dead fish, Simra is saying that you tasted sweet but needed to do more next time.} with that the Inquisitor walked away, Sera collapsed to the floor groaning that she would never understand those two.

A few hours later Leliana had was with Selva on her way to their room when they saw something amazing, two pairs were caught by the mistletoes at the same time and Leliana knew she had teasing material for the next year at least. Josie was standing in the doorway of her office blushing hard looking at her feet in front of Asaaranda.

Leliana would have focused solely on them if she had not heard a familiar but very rare sound, Taeris was laughing hard from near the entrance to the library where Cassandra and Morrigan stood staring at each other. Leliana turned back to Josie in time to see Asaara bend down with one hand hold Josie’s chin and gave the blushing Ativanin a chaste but sweet kiss, a surprised gasp drew the bard’s attention away again.

Morrigan had grabbed the seeker by the collar and pulled her into a forceful and quick kiss before pushing past, Taeris was still laughing hard but that turned to a smirk when his soulmate hit him on the head. Taeris and Morrigan left with Taeris still smirking but now speaking gently to his mate.


End file.
